gemcraft_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
Synopsis The polices of Gemcraft Idea Wiki. (Conception=idea) 1. Users Policies: 1.1. Be Fair To Everyone - Everyone has their own ideas and have the rights to comment on your conception. No one has significantly more rights than anyone, and you shouldn't order other users just because you're higher-ranked than them. 1.2. Respect - Be respectful to everyone and don't bully or annoy others. This is a friendly wiki. Unintentional annoyance will be forgiven if you follow what people advises afterwards. 1.3. One to One - Everyone should have one account and one editor; that's all. You can contact Wikia to change your username if you want to, especially if your current/past username is badly recognized. 1.4. User Processing - Be nice to new users and contributors; considerate. Any act of bullying or heavily criticizing a new user just because he/she hasn't get used to our rules, traditions and system yet will be warned and punished if needed to. Helping new users to get used to the wiki's community and system would be much appreciated. 2. Wiki And Community Policies 2.1. Voting - Everyone is allowed to vote on polls. Feel free to choose your choice. However, on important polls, you would need to "vote" by commenting in the comment section, in order to prevent cheating. 2.2. Country Language - This wiki is an English wiki. There will be NO other languages since other users can't translate them. However if you use a little amount of another language for humor and translate it yourself in the same comment/post so everyone can understand it, it's legal, but excessive use is not recommended. 2.3. Discussions - Please don't delete the discussion page on articles. (unless it's spam) If you urgently want to delete it, contact an admin or a bureaucrat. 2.4. No Threats - Don't threaten anyone in this wiki. If you have good reasons, then you can warn (not threaten) other users though, whether you're an admin or not. 2.5. Advertising - If you're gonna advertise something in this wiki, then you can, BUT please only advertise it if: 2.5.1. Advertise/Introduce Politely - Don't advertising just by saying "Come here: (post link)" or by shouting, that's very annoying and impolite, and maybe considered spam. 2.5.2. Know What You're Doing - If you're gonna advertise/introduce something, then please first make sure you have an acceptable knowledge of it. Don't just advertise something then when people ask about it, you can't answer their questions. 2.5.3. Don't Repeat Your Advertisements - Don't repeat your advertisements again and again unnecessarily, that's extremely annoying, especially if an user has stated that he/she doesn't care about what you're advertising for. 2.5.4. On the Topic - If you're gonna advertise something on another page, make sure your advertisement is related to the topic of that page you are posting the link on. If you advertisement doesn't fit the topic of that page, then please make a separate blog post for your advertisement. If your advertisement violates any of the rules above, then it'll be flagged as spam and you may get a warning or a block. 3. Page Policies 3.1. Everyone can Create - Everyone has the rights to make conceptions as long as he/she is not blocked. 3.2. Comment - Feel free to comment on other people's pages, but do not shout, scream, insult, spam, vandalise or inserting inappropriate content (drugs, sex, heavy violence, etc.) 3.3. Rating - As this is an idea wiki, you're allowed to rate people's conceptions using your own criterias, or you can follow the criterias of famous "critics", it's up to you. However, hater ratings are counted as spam if no proper reasons are stated. 3.4. Author's Full Rights - The author of a conception has full rights to do whatever he/she wants to do with that page, including editing, deletion, adding content, removing content, giving other users permissions to edit, spam, etc. whatever. However, if an author decides to make his/her page a public page, then no one has full rights on that page. 3.5. Editing - You can edit your own pages or public pages however you want, but since this is an ideas wiki, you're NOT allowed to change the content of other users' pages in any form, unless it's just a grammar fix or typo fix. You can edit other users' pages though, if: *The author of the page has given you permission personally. *The author of the page has stated that anyone can edit it, thus making it a public page. *The page is made as a "compilation" page for others to post their small ideas of that particular category (for example: Weapons Shop), thus also making it a public page. 3.6. Spam and Vandalism - Obviously, don't spam, vandalise, or inserting irrelevant information in other users' conceptions pages. You can spam and vandalise your own pages though... but no one in their right mind would do it. 3.7. Badgehunting - Don't make continuous edits on pages that're useless and/or very minor just for getting badges. It's very annoying and will result in a warning and sometimes a block. If it's not intentional and you really did forget something then it's tolerable. 3.8. Copying - If you copy other users' conceptions or pictures blatantly without good reasons, your conceptions can easily get deleted (see below) at best, and you may even get a warning or a block at worse, if you repeat it for multiple conceptions. You can remake a conception of another user though, only if that user has given you permission. 3.9. Deletion of Pages 3.9.0. Every Conception is Good - Well, they may not be technically good by public opinion, but no one, including admins and bureaucrats, are permitted to delete pages just because they think the conception is "bad" or because other users told them to. However, conceptions can still be deleted if: 3.9.1. Empty Conceptions - If the "conception" page is empty or only has 1 or 2 sentences that actually make no sense at all, it'll be deleted. 3.9.2. "Dead" Author - If a conception page has got a legitimate delete request and the author of the page has been inactive for over a month, the page will get deleted. If the author eventually returns and request the revival of the page though, then it'll be undeleted if it doesn't meet any of the other deletion conditions here. 3.9.3. Many Deletion Requests - If a conception page has got 3 more legitimate deletion requests from different users than the number of legitimate defenses, a 1-day period will be triggered by an admin. During that period, the author of the page can improve his/her conception or give reasons to "defend" the conception. If the defense/improvement is still not accepted by other users or if there's no defense/improvement at all, the page will be deleted. 3.9.2-3.1. Legitimate Delete Requests - A delete request is called "legitimate" if that delete request comes with a true, clear reason to delete, not hater reason or just simply no real reason. All the "illegitimate" delete requests will be ignored. 3.9.2-3.2. Defense - An user can also defend a conception against delete requests, also with legitimate reasons. A page will only be marked for deletion once the number of legitimate delete requests is at least 3 units more than the number of legitimate defenses (note that all illegitimate delete requests/defenses will be ignored), and it'll be unmarked for deletion once the number of defenses rise before it gets deleted. Also, please note that a defense is not a "delreqdelreq", so don't refer to it as that! 3.9.2-3.3. Deleting Delete Requests or Defenses - If an user changes his/her mind, he/she can cancel his/her delete request or defense at any time. 3.9.4./3.4.1. Self-Deletion - If an author of a page requests a deletion to his/her own conception, it'll get deleted. 3.9.5. Already Used - If the proposed "conception" is already used in one of the Bloons or BTD games, it'll be deleted. However, improvements on existing mechanics are still accepted. If the conception is used AFTER it's posted here, then it won't get deleted, but instead will get a "Dream Comes True" medal. 3.9.6./3.8.1. Obvious Copy - If a conception is an obvious and full copy of another conception without adding anything new, that conception can easily be deleted based on public opinion. 3.10. Adoption of Pages 3.10.1. The Time to Adopt - If you want to improve a conception whose author has been inactive for 20 days or more, you can contact a Conception Master to ask for permission to adopt it and make it yours. 3.10.2. Inherited Rights - When you've adopted a conception, you can freely edit that conception as long as you don't break the points below, and you're free to give any user permissions to edit the page, just like the author. 3.10.3. Uninherited Rights - When you've adopted a conception, unlike its author, you're NOT permitted to spam or vandalise the page, and if you delreq the conception, it WON'T be counted as an author delreq, it'll only be counted as a normal delreq, and you'll have to clearly state your reasons like usual. 3.10.4. The Basic Conception Stays - When you've adopted a page, you are NOT allowed to change or remove any content that signify that conception, as well as ideas that make the conception creative and different from others. If you do, it'll be counted as vandalising. You're free to change any content that are not this significant though. 4. General Content Policies 4.1. Applied Everywhere - These policies are applied everywhere possible to post contents, including pages, comments, user pages, blog posts, chat, and even images, though some policies here may be taken a bit more lightly on chat. 4.2. No Profanity - Please don't use profanity. Censored profanity is taken more lightly, but will still be warned and blocked on excessive use, while uncensored profanity is taken very seriously. This rule is taken more lightly on chat, because it's also a place to release stress, but excessive use, especially with uncensored profanity, will still be warned and blocked. 4.3. No Maturity - Please don't post any sexual, suggestive content. This is taken very seriously and may results in major punishments. These contents will then be deleted. Drugs are also not allowed. 4.4. No Violence - Like above, please don't post excessively violent content that may not be suitable for the younger audience. 4.5. No Racism - Please don't post any racist or politically sensitive content. These contents will then be very likely to be deleted. 4.6. No Religious Debates - It's ok to refer a religion in your conceptions, but don't bad-mouth about any religion in any way. These contents are also very likely to get deleted. 4.7. No Horror - Don't openly post horror content that're too creepy. This may seem like a weird rule, but not everyone can handle horror. 4.8. No Threats in Contents - Don't openly threaten anyone in your contents unless you're trying to warn him and have good reasons. If you do so it'll get deleted and you'll get warned and blocked very soon. 5. Pictures And Userpages Policies 5.1 Make Them Appropriate Pictures - Make them as creative as you can but no rude or offensive things on it. 5.2. Make Your Userpage Look Nice (Optional) - This is an optional choice but you can make your userpage look nice. Add conceptions of what you did and pages you created. But unappropriate pictures are excluded. 5.3. Friendly Userpage - Never openly states your "enemies" or what users/conceptions you hate on your userpage. If your userpage has any signs of anger or hatred towards someone/something, you'll be warned to edit it. 5.4. Appropriate Userpage - Never posts inappropriate content like drugs, sex, violence, etc. in your userpage (see Section 4). If your userpage has inappropriate content, you'll be warned to edit it. 5.5. No Spam - In addition to pages and blog posts, don't spam and/or vandalise other users' userpages. 6. Blog Post Policies 6.1. Everything non-conceptions - Everything that's not a conception or a list of conceptions go to blog posts. Don't post your personal opinions or news as mainspace edits. 6.2. Appropriate Content and No Spam - Again, everything in Section 4 applies. You are also not allowed to spam and/or vandalise other users' blog posts. 6.3. Make Your Blog Posts Useful - Don't make meaningless blog posts to spam the wiki or give disturbing news that don't have anything to do with anyone else. 7. Chat Policies 7.1. Be Social - You can talk about anything on Live Chat, whether it's BCoW, life, school, video games, animes, whatever. Don't force people to just talk about one topic or force people to talk about things related to BCoW. 7.2. Sharing Conceptions - You can share your conceptions, in fact it's very recommended to do so on chat, and you can also spoil the in-development ones and invite people to help you develope it! Everybody loves to contribute to something that's being made. Don't spoil it all though, for your own conception's uniqueness. 7.3. No Personal Threats - If you know that a certain user on chat is sensitive, scared and/or easily disturbed by a certain topic, don't openly talk about that topic in chat to avoid offending that user. 8. Recommendations The points stated in this section are not compulsory. However, they're recommended for conceptors to do, because they help making organization much easier! 8.1. One Page per Conception - It's recommended to have one page per conception or at least, per series of conceptions. Pages like "My Ideas" or "My Conceptions" or "My Bloon Ideas" are discouraged. 8.2. Internal Links - It's recommended to have a link to another page in this wiki (a.k.a. "internal link") in your page. It'll help new users get familiar with the contents of the wiki! 8.3. Self-Made Pictures - It's recommended to use pictures you drew or edited yourself in your pages. Using pictures from the net, though they may be pretty, is an unpleasant sight to the users who know where they come from.